Birth Of A Star
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Starcream's creation was not cut and dry as most other sparked lifes. The story of what Skywarp and Thundercracker had to go through to get their seekerlet sparkling.


It was another normal day at Vos, the skies were full of flying seekers and the city was live with rapid movement. On the outskirts worked a group of seekers working on taking down a old building to restore it to new, a black and purple seeker could easily be seen flying back and forth through the air, "Sky why don't you take a break? You've been flying deliveries all morning, you should take a rest to save up energy."

"Don't want to TC! I know you worried about the sparkling and all but I can't help it. I really have a craving to just fly you know? It's so weird, all the sparkling wants me to do is fly! It's a seekerlet alright!"

Seekers couldn't help but smile at the laughing warper who just lazily flew back and forth, his happiness was contagious. All knew that he was carrying and had taken most of his chores to give him a lighter work load, but the seeker demanded to keep working, saying flying deliveries were the only thing keeping his sparkling calm. Skywarp was treated like a princess and he joked about it a lot, but none could help it, a carrying mech was one of the greatest gifts from Primus.

"Alright but don't overdo it! The sparkling will be fine without flying for a few clicks," bots shook their helms as they watched as Thundercracker fuss over his mate, for such a calm and silent bot he was so fussy over what Skywarp does.

"I dunno TC! This sparkling is really fussy about flying, must get it from you!"

Bots chuckled as the two bond mates started to bicker and poke fun at each other. Holding down the flighty seeker was nearly impossible, convincing him of something when he gets something in his processors is nearly impossible. Getting back to work, the seekers flew around tearing chunks off the old building to be recycled. Orns went by as every bot did their bit. Everything was going fine as more and more of the building was taken down, Thundercracker was helping a few bots pick up and shift a block to another area, it was looking like he and his mate were going to get home early that cycle.

The next thing the bots knew was that there were many shouts from the top of the tower, a loud crunching noise and then looking up to watch as a large broken piece of metal antenna heading straight to them. None of the seekers could have moved out of the way, all of them knew it, the shard was too close and too large for the powerful flyers to move out from under. Thundercracker, with the others, could only watch as the metal shape get closer and closer, sealing their fate.

Before the shard could reach them though, there was an ominous sound that broke the shouts and groaning building. Thundercracker could only watch in horror as his mates shape appear, the glowing purple faded to reveal the signature black and purple body. Gritting his dentures Skywarp reached out to grab the metal shard, some piercing through his cockpit shattering the glass, servos scratched and bleeding Skywarp made sure to was enough contact before initiating his warp generator again.

Everything happened in a click, Skywarp had not even fully appeared before he warped off again to take the metal structure with him.

Before any bot could blink, the shard and the seeker were gone.

Then the air was broken by a shriek of pain and the crashing of a large structure.

Thundercracker had only a click to turn and stare at the new destination of the broken derbies, the metal shard wasn't able to hold together during the short warp and had split into smaller shards that rained down on the empty area his mate had taken it to. What the blue seeker was more focused on was the black and purple figure laying on the ground unmoving with a long shinning shard that came out of his mates chest.

In a click Thundercracker was flying to his mates side.

Shouts were heard all around, unheard of by the blue seeker who was standing over his mate. Thundercracker could only stare at his mate not daring to touch anything, the shard had pierced through Skywarp's cockpit, energon was dripping and spread all over the once black and purple body. With a chocked sob, Thundercracker fell to his knees as he looked closer, at the edge of the metal shard, he could see his mates spark fluctuating in panic, the shard had broken through his spark chamber. "S-s-sky-skywarp?"

Muttering his mates designation while cradling the broken seekers helm, Thundercracker gently rocked his mate, ignoring all the other seekers who were shouting commands and rushing for help. "…T-tc?"

"Shhh my Sky," sobbed Thundercracker not caring that he was getting covered in his mates energon, "you're going to be fine, we'll get you to the hospital and get you fixed."

"T-t-tc i-it h-hurts…" muttered Skywarp not being able to move.

"I know, I-I know. But just hang on alright? The medics are coming soon and they'll fix you."

"T-tc, t-th-the sp-spark-lings sc-scared."

A chill ran through the blue seekers spark, he was now afraid that he might be also losing his creation as well as his mate.

"J-just s-send it some l-love my mate, it will be fine."

"T-tc I d-don't w-want t-t-to lose my s-spa-kling," sobbed Skywarp feeling the fluctuating and pulsing spark that was moving against his own.

"Shh we w-won't lose i-it my mate, just hold on…please."

That was the last thing Thundercracker was able to say to his mate before the medics arrived to take his mate away. Thundercracker sat silently in the waiting area at the hospital waiting for his family, not saying anything to the nurses, not even cleaning his mates energon off of him and not even refueling as the orns passed. He was a silent blue statue that just sat there, waiting for any news about his mate.

"Thundercracker?"

The blue bot barely blinked before looking over at the white medic.

"We were able to save your mate, he was very lucky that the metal piece on scrapped by his spark chamber. The only issue was the low energy he had at the time due to the large warp he had to do, we're glad to say that he will make a full recovery over time."

"…And my sparkling?"

"…I'm sorry Thundercracker. The trauma was too much and forced the new spark to separate from your mate, we were able to take it and put it in a shell, but…it is much too early on for it to be separated, the chances of it surviving…are not high. We have placed it in the incubator to give it a place to further develop and for a higher chance to keep living, but we must remind you, it is much too soon for it to be separated and the chances of it taking to the shell and surviving… we expect it to extinguish itself in the next few cycles."

Thundercracker could only nod as silent tears streamed down his faceplate, "…but it's alive right now?"

"…Yes."

"Then it will survive."

"…Thundercracker…"

"It will survive, I know it will."

* * *

"I'm sorry, we did all we could but…the injury to his spark chamber was too deep, we were lucky to get the new spark out even, but the damage to his spark case is permanent and we're afraid to say that…he will never be able to spark a new life…" explained a plain and faceless medic, "because the new spark was separated too early from your mate also, the chances of it surviving…are not as high as we hoped. We've placed it in an incubator to give it the best chances, but it seems that it hasn't taken to its body yet and if it doesn't soon then-…you can figure then."

Skywarp could only sob as he clutched his middle, energon tears streamed down his faceplates as he cried and screamed out his sadness. The doctors had long left the grieving seeker knowing that there was nothing that they could do to help or calm the seeker, this was something that he had to deal with by himself.

A lone figure watched the grieving black and purple seeker, with tears running down his face he slowly walked over to sit next to his sobbing mate, making the only motion to stroke the black wings.

"I'm so sorry TC, s-so s-s-sorry. I-I didn't m-m-mean to-"

"Hush my Sky, there was nothing you could have done. They have him now and they are going to do their best to make sure he'll be fine," though not a part the blue seekers voice wavered the black seeker could feel the grief and sadness coming from him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry-" the black seeker burst out sobbing and muttering apologies while his mate comforted him sharing the grief.

"Hush my Sky, shush. Everything will be alright. I know it will be and so do you. Our sparkling will come out strong and will survive. Hush my Sky."

The black and purple mech could only continue to sob his spark out while his mate silently cried as well.

* * *

"…You know, he reminds me of a Star," muttered Thundercracker as he watched the fluttering spark in the nearly transparent body.

"A Star?"

"The way his spark shines and flickers," Thundercracker shut off his optics in pain looking away, "like a Star in the night sky."

"…That can be his designation then, Star," said Skywarp in a firm tone watching his creation with an intensity.

"Just Star?"

"…Maybe."

"You should give him a designation also."

"…I, yeah, when I find one that fits."

"He'll probably help you with that."

"Yeah, I bet I'll find one when he comes out of the incubator," Skywarp leaned on his servo hunched over watching the flickering golden spark, "and I know he will."

Thundercracker could only watch his bond mate before looking over at the smaller spark, he wished with all his spark that his mate was right.

* * *

"Is that one alright?" asked one femme motioning to the purple and black seeker who trudged along the hall to his destination, "I keep seeing him here every day but…"

"Oh haven't you heard? He's the one with his sparkling in the incubator."

"Oh my! Him? I could only imagine what it is like to nearly lose my first sparkling. Will it get better?"

"The medics don't like the chances."

"Oh that poor seeker."

Skywarp could only block out the sound of the gossiping seekers before setting himself down in front of the incubator to watch his golden spark, "hey Star, your sires back again. You know, I still haven't gotten a second designation for you yet, any ideas?"

The sparkling made no motion, the black and purple seeker sighed while resting his helm on his servos, "yeah I know, don't worry we'll find one together when you get out of there."

The femmes just watched over the sad seeker before leaving to give him some privacy.

* * *

The little golden spark flickered in the darkness tiredly. It couldn't find the strength to move anywhere from its dim path.

On its right it could see a large blue shining spark that called upon it to come over while giving it strength to slowly draw upon. The blue light felt familiar, loving and felt like something that the gold spark had had all its short life, so familiar that it knew that if it went to the large blue spark all would be well. The golden spark wavered and wiggled at the blue spark only to have it wave back at the small spark encouraging it to come back, back to where it was created, emitting waves of unconditional love and support.

The golden spark wiggled in response but made no move to go near it.

Why?

Because one thing that the golden spark had inherited from its creator was the gift of curiosity. The blue spark might have felt familiar and like the spark had known it all its life but in the distance shone two other sparks.

They were small and seemed so far away, both shining a dim red color. The golden spark watched them in raped curiosity, it didn't know what these sparks were, they seemed new in its life. Watching the shining red sparks, the smaller spark could barely read the waves of love and desperation they emitted, the gold spark was curious about these new things and wanted to know why they seemed to be calling to his so desperately also begging him to come to them rather than the large blue spark.

The golden spark wiggled at the two red ones, getting more waves of love and sadness back, why were they sad? Who were these sparks? Wiggling at the blue spark for answers all he received was the same waves of love and support, nothing to answer its question though.

The golden spark stayed between the two for a long while, not knowing the passage of time or even realizing it, as it grew stronger and stronger, it moved back and forth between the two. Which one should it go to? The blue one felt familiar, but the red ones were so new and strange! It had never met anything like them.

As more time passed, the gold spark realized that it had a choice, to go back to the large blue spark that gave it life or struggle down the dark path to make its way to the far away red ones. Rolling back and forth, the spark thought about the choice it had to make.

Finally choosing its destiny the golden spark gave one last wave and flicker to the large blue one before plowing on ahead to the distant red ones, it knew that it would be a hard journey to take for a spark so new, but the red ones made it so curious that it knew it had to try!

Watching the gold flickering spark slowly move away, a large blue glowing figure rubbed its chin, what a strange and brave spark it had created already, making one of the first of hard choices in its short life. Giving the new creation another wave of strength, the figure could only watch as the yellow flickering light made its way farther and farther away.

Primus could only wish the spark luck before moving off to watch its other creations, that golden one would be a special one, he just knew it.

* * *

Skywarp was once again staring at the transparent shell that housed his creations spark. The shell was a dull white only illuminated by the flickering gold and shone within it, the color mesmerized the larger seeker allowing him to be able to sit and watch it for hours at a time. The doctors had said long ago that if the spark didn't take to the shell soon then it would just flicker out of life and extinguish itself, each flicker sent chills through Skywarp's spark but he would not look away, the time the spark had stayed though had surprised the doctors as the spark had stayed lit well over two times they gave till it went off.

Skywarp took this as a good sign and continued to encourage his creation through their bond.

This cycle Skywarp was watching as the flickers seemed to occur less and less often than normal, the gold spark seemed to settle more and more steadily shining gold for a few clicks before flickering at the effort. This caused the sire to press up against the glass with rapt attention, "little Star? Come on I know you can do it, please. Just stay in the shell, me and TC wanna see you."

Almost as it was hearing its sires plea, the golden spark gave another flicker before shining a steady gold. Skywarp almost didn't hear the medic that walked over when the spark readings started fluctuating, bending over to look over the black wings they both watched intensely at the small spark. "That's a good sign right? Like he's trying to take the shell right?"

The medic didn't have the spark to confirm the seekers theory, the action of the gold spark could mean either thing, that it was finally accepting or even rejecting the shell. The medic could only let out a short nod, but it was missed by Skywarp who did not take his optics away from his creation. Clicks passed by with no sound coming from either of the two bots.

The gold spark shone brightly and steadily before giving off a large flash…

Skywarp nearly screamed when the golden spark faded and left just a plain white shell.

Before the medic could give any comfort to the seeker though, he stopped when Skywarp let out a gasp and a coo.

Before Skywarp's optics, he watched as the golden spark returned, dimmer then originally, but the seeker was more interested in the colors that were appearing on the shell. Once what was just a plain white, started to bleed into red and blue colors, the white helm started to darken and inherit its creators dark black shade and the once transparent shade, filled out and hid the glowing spark. Skywarp could only cry while showing his mate what he was seeing, "h-he's t-taken to the body! Look at him! He's beautiful…"

The medic stared in shock at the now colored sparkling, watching as the monitors confirmed the normal spark readings. Skywarp cooed as he watched his sparkling, sending waves of love and adoration, the seeker nearly screeched in happiness as he felt the small trickles of love his sparkling was sending back. It was the first time the sire had ever felt anything be sent back from the sparkling and he was going to make sure it will never be the last.

* * *

Thundercracker silently flew with the other construction seekers, not joining their discussions or even interacting with them much. Not anyone of them could blame the blue seeker though; they had all seen the accident with his mate, and if it wasn't for that black and purple seeker, most of them would have been off lined. All of them had also known that the seeker was carrying though and also many of them had seen the after effects of the bleeding seeker, no bot dared the mention the sparkling.

They were on a job to clear the rocks and derbies so that a new runway could be built over. Thundercracker unlike his mate, has different ways of coping, instead of spending all his time watching his barely alive sparkling, he decided to keep himself busy by continuing to work and keeping his mind busy to not focus on the doom and depression that was pressing against his processors. His employers couldn't complain, as he was efficient as ever, they couldn't deny a grieving seeker.

Thundercracker was one of the best bots in the construction crew, he may not have been the fastest flyer, but it was his special ability that kept his job. Thundercracker was sparked with the innate ability to produce sonic blasts, this allowed clearance and destruction of old and useless material to occur easily without the company wasting money on having to buy explosives. Thundercracker went back to work hoping to get rid of his anger over the accident and to waste all the energy he had so he would be too exhausted to think.

Thundercracker was living up to his name as he worked, blasting rocks and walls to smaller pieces while the other bots cleared the rubble. He barely watched as the other bots cleared the path, he was monitoring his mate through their bond who was showing him images of their sparkling from time to time, each image made his spark ache as he watched the weakened sparkling feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything for it. Barely hearing a command, the blue bot let off another sonic blast at the aimed wall.

Then he nearly fell out of the sky.

The sharp panic that his mate had felt caused his spark to react in the same way, causing his thrusters to stall in midair. Quickly stabilizing as the other seekers flew under him in case he fell again, Thundercracker flew to a clear space to land in his bipedal mode. Landing on the ground he begun to search through the bond to try to figure out what had made his mate feel such a strong emotion…

To stop at the image his mate had sent him.

From his mate view, he could see a small shape in a large machine with a clear window. The small mech, his sparkling, was barely glowing that golden color of his spark anymore. Instead the flickers of gold were hidden by the darkening colors of red, blue, white and black. Thundercracker could help but gape as he watched the colors fully darken to finally hide the venerable spark.

Then he felt it.

A curious foreign push against his own spark.

It was small and weak, but the feeling was there and Thundercracker could feel it.

_Curiosity/wariness/confusion_

Thundercracker could only pause for a click before wrapping that foreign feeling with his own.

_**Love/adoration/comfort**_

Thundercracker nearly cried as he felt the response.

_Happiness/love/content_

Before any of the other seekers could ask him what was wrong, Thundercracker activated his thrusters and took off towards to the hospital following the calls of the two sparks that sang with his own.

* * *

"TC! TC! Look at him! He's so cute!" squealed Skywarp jumping up and down motioning to the motionless sparkling, "look at the colors!"

"He looks amazing Sky," murmured Thundercracker looking at the crisp colors, "I good mixture of both of ours."

"I'm not red!"

"Purple is made from red and blue mate, he got the red from your purple."

"That's my Star! Gotta have something from your sire."

"I wonder what his ability will be?"

"Something to do with flying! He always wants me to fly all the time, so his must be to do with flying!"

"We'll just have to wait and see then."

"Yeah, you hear that little Star? Hurry up and get better so we can see you."

"Have you decided on his designation?"

"Not yet, but I know I'll find one!"

* * *

The room was silent as each bot got ready for the big event. Standing around the incubator, the medic nodded to his two aids before giving a comforting nod to the two creators standing to the side. Skywarp could only clutch onto this mate as he chewed one of his servo claws in nervousness, Thundercracker could only soothingly rub his mates wing while nodding back to the medic.

Looking back at the monitors, the medic took a glance at his patient, the small tri colored sparkling who was resting in the incubator that had become his home for the last many cycles. Giving the monitor one last read, the medic let out a cycle of air before he reached over to shut off the machine. Bots could only watch as the machine let out a 'beep' before slowly beginning to turn off, lights glowed to a halt, cables disconnected, the last of the fluids were given to the sparkling and the wires that had once attached to the seekerlet disconnected leaving a uncovered sparkling.

Reaching into the now shut off machine, the medic gently lifted out the silent seekerlet, holding onto the unmoving seeker the medic nearly panicked as it made no movement. The aids gave a worried look to each other as the medic gently bounced the sparkling trying to get it to online.

The next event caused one of the biggest mass chaotic effects that Skywarp and Thundercracker would never forget.

As the medic leaned in to get a better look to see if the sparkling was cycling air, he was stopped by two red glowing optics staring directly into his. Before the white seeker could say anything, he was stopped by a miniature ped that kicked him in the nose plate, strong for the new sparked seekerlet, and nearly dropped the sparkling.

What didn't help was the high pitched shrieking that was coming from the vocals of the seekerlet.

Quickly an aid ducked down to catch the seekerlet only to have her servo bitten in response for her save, yelping the aid brought the seekerlet up for a better look only to scramble for a better hold on the wiggling and squirming seekerlet. As the second seeker came to her aid, the tri colored sparkling was able to wiggle out of her hold and kick her in the chin before being caught by the second aid, too late as the first aid already tripped over and landed with a crash.

The second aid tried his best to bring the seekerlet upright, as he was caught upside down, to only be kicked repeatedly in the face as the sparkling kicked with ferocity trying to get free. The medic finally recovering, his nose was dented, dove to grab the seekerlet for his servos to be grabbed and bitten in response, yelping in pain, the seekerlet was finally let go where he landed on the medics helm and then proceeded to hold on and continually kick his helm never once stopping his screeching.

All three medical seekers were frantic until there was a displaced 'bang' and the seekerlet was grabbed from his perch on the medics helm. The seekerlet wiggled to see who had caught him before freezing seeing a dark face looking curiously at him, nearly pressed right against the sparklings body. Staring silently at the face, the sparkling finally gave a coo before hugging the face that was now smiling against him, this was one of the spark he had felt in that dark place, the one that called to him.

Skywarp could only purr as he felt his sparkling hold onto him and project love through its small spark, this caused the sparkling to burst into giggles at the vibrations, his sparkling was alive and kicking, literally. Walking over to his mate, Thundercracker gently moved his mates face away before rubbing a claw against the sparklings cheek, "hello there little one, you gave us quite a scare."

The blue seeker could only chuckle as the sparklings response was to turn and nibble on the claw while wrapping its small servos around it to hold it still. Thundercracker gave a nod to the three medics while apologizing for the sparklings exuberant actions, the three could only nod while rubbing their wounds and walking out to give the three privacy and to get away from the violent sparkling.

"…Scream."

"Hmm?"

"That will be his second part," nodding in determination, Skywarp lifted up the tri colored cooing sparkling for them both to see, "you little one, your designation shall now be Starscream."

"Starscream huh?" Thundercracker chuckled remembering the fight between the three medics and the screaming sparkling, "that sounds like a perfect designation for him."

"Hello little Starscream, welcome to the world."

The seekerlet could only laugh and coo as he was cuddled by his two creators, he knew he made the right choice choosing these two.


End file.
